Save Him
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Sequel to Save Us! Merasakan rantai yang mengikatnya, Changmin hanya bisa menggeram. Dia tahu kalau Dong Wook memiliki sisi sadis, hanya dia tidak memperkirakan bahwa namja itu juga mempunyai sisi seperti ini. Se7min, slight! Yunjae Bondage. Rape. Humiliation. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


Title: Save Him

Sequel to Save Us

Couple: Se7min, slight!Yunjae

Genre: General/Action

Rated: **M/NC**

Summary: "Kenapa kalian kembali?" / "Yah, _well,_ kita tidak mungkin membiarkan kau di sana kan?" / "Dasar bodoh, tidak ada satupun yang bisa lolos dariku,"

Warn: **HARD NC. Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Bondage. Eating your own cum. Sadistic!Dong Wook. BoyxBoy. Humilation.**

**Can't hold it? Tekan tanda silang sekarang juga!**

.

.

Ruangan yang dia tempati begitu gelap atau setidaknya itu yang dia rasakan. Semenjak terkurung di ruangan itu, indera penglihatannya diambil jadi selama yang dia ingat, semuanya hanya kegelapan. Beruntung inderanya yang lain bekerja lebih baik dan sensitif daripada sebelumnya. Pendengaran dan penciumannya lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Entah itu sebuah keuntungan atau tidak. Siapakah dia kalian tanya?

Tentu kalian tidak lupa bukan? Dia adalah Changmin, namja yang membantu Yunho untuk kabur dengan Jaejoong di hari pernikahan putra Sang Senator dengan Sang Perdana Menteri.

Kembali lagi pada keadaan namja tinggi ini sekarang. Dia hanya memakai sebuah kemeja putih yang tampak kotor dan tidak lupa juga dengan bercak merah yang menghiasi kemeja tersebut. Bagian bawahnya hanya memakai celana pendek sehingga dia dapat merasakan dinginnya lantai yang dia duduki sekarang. Kedua tangannya berada di atas kepalanya dengan pergelangan tangannya terikat oleh rantai yang menempel di dinding. Untung saja rantai yang mengikatnya cukup panjang sehingga dia bisa duduk dan tidak harus berada pada posisi berlutut seperti yang dia ketahui.

Changmin sudah tidak ingat berapa hari dia berada di sini begitu pula dengan kabar dari Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dia hanya berharap mereka telah lari cukup jauh sehingga usahanya dan pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia. Dia mencoba untuk menggerakkan dirinya agar berada pada posisi yang lebih nyaman.

Merasakan rantai yang mengikatnya, Changmin hanya bisa menggeram. Dia tahu kalau Dong Wook memiliki sisi sadis, hanya dia tidak memperkirakan bahwa namja itu juga mempunyai sisi seperti ini.

"_Cih, namja sialan itu,_" bisik Changmin saat dia mengingat apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama dia dikurung.

Tubuhnya yang memang kurus, semakin mengurus setelah lama tidak diberi makan oleh Dong Wook. Hanya sesekali namja itu memberikan dia perlakuan istimewa untuk makan. Dan Changmin tidak mau menjelaskan bagaimana Dong Wook memberinya makanan. Tidak, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menjelaskan itu.

Minum?

Setiap kali dia haus dan ingin minum, Dong Wook hanya akan menjawab, "Bukankah sudah cukup kau minum dari cairan spermaku, hmm?"

Changmin menggeram kembali setiap mengingat wajah Dong Wook yang mencelanya. Dia tahu kenapa Dong Wook berwajah seperti itu, ingin mengejeknya karena sekarang dia tak lebih dari _binatang peliharaan_ dari namja itu. Cih, dia bisa muntah setiap kali Dong Wook _selesai_ dengannya. Lebih baik dia mati saja daripada harus diperlakukan seperti binatang.

Namun, Changmin tahu bahwa Dong Wook tidak akan membiarkannya. Pernah sekali dia mencoba menggigit lidahnya untuk melakukan aksi bunuh diri, tapi Dong Wook berhasil menghentikan pendarahannya. Dan Changmin ingat sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah tidak dipakaikan _gag ball_. Oh iya, dia juga sedang memakainya sekarang dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal.

Aksi bunuh dirinya yang kedua juga tidak berhasil. Dia mencoba menyelipkan pecahan kaca yang pernah digunakan Dong Wook dalam _permainan_ mereka untuk menggores pergelangan tangannya. Esok harinya, dia menemukan matanya terbuka dan menatap mata Dong Wook penuh dengan amarah.

Changmin tidak mengerti kenapa namja itu nekad untuk mempertahankannya? Toh, dia juga tidak tahu di mana keberadaan Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang. Dan dia juga yakin, dengan kekuasaan Dong Wook, bukan hal mustahil untuk menemukan mereka dalam sekejap mata. Jadi kenapa?

.

.

**Save Him**

by eL-ch4n

28.12.2012

.

.

"Urgh," erangnya di balik _gag ball_ pada mulutnya. Badannya bergerak sesuai dengan dorongan yang berasal dari belakangnya. Tubuhnya menungging dengan menunjukkan pantatnya yang sekarang sudah memerah dan tengah dimasuki oleh benda asing yang bergetar di dalamnya. Pita yang menutup matanya telah basah oleh karena air matanya menahan sakit yang bertubi-tubi. Rantai yang mengikat tangannya tidak dilepas membuat gerakannya terbatas (dan dia juga memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa).

"Bukankah kau lapar, hmm?" Suara yang selama ini dia benci terdengar dan itu membuatnya semakin tidak ingin merasakan kenikmatan yang semakin lama menjalar di tubuhnya. Tangan yang tidak asing baginya mulai menyentuh bagian intim miliknya. Satu tangan memilin _nipple_ kanannya dengan kasar sementara tangan yang satu lagi tengah mengocok miliknya dengan pelan membuat dia merasa sesak. "Nghhh," erangnya lagi.

"Kalau kau keluar lebih cepat dariku, kau harus tahu apa hukumanmu, Minku." Suara yang berbisik itu terdengar pelan, namun Changmin dapat mendengar nada berbahaya di baliknya. Dia tak membalas, hanya membiarkan tubuhnya seperti boneka untuk memuaskan nafsu dari namja yang tengah menyiksa _hole_-nya dengan _toys sex_ yang bernama vibrator. "Sepertinya kau tidak puas kalau hanya segini, eh?" ujar suara itu sekali lagi sebelum Changmin merasakan vibrator yang berada di dalam dindingnya bergetar semakin kencang.

Pikiran Changmin semakin kalut, terutama saat namja bernama Dong Wook itu mengeluarkan dan kemudian memasukkan kembali vibrator ke dalam dirinya, menusuk titik prostatnya. "Urgh...nghhh!" Dengan mulut dan mata yang tertutup, Changmin benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan tertahan yang sebenarnya membuat dirinya merasa hina.

"Tampaknya tubuhmu mulai menyukainya. Aku rasa tidak perlu cukup lama sampai kau memanggilku _master fuck me_," kekeh Dong Wook.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. '_Dalam mimpimu, Dong Wook, dalam mimpimu,'_ balasnya sinis di dalam pikirannya.

Plak.

Satu tamparan kembali diberikan kepada pantatnya mendorong vibrator itu semakin masuk. "NGGHH!" Changmin merasakan perutnya penuh saat vibrator itu semakin mendesak ke dalam dirinya. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Changmin. Kau boleh mencoba untuk menolak, tapi kau harus tahu, semakin kau mencoba untuk mengingkarinya, semakin mudah bagiku untuk menghancurkanmu."

Jadi ini alasannya. Akhirnya Changmin mengerti. Dong Wook ingin menghancurkannya, bukan secara fisik, melainkan mental. Namja itu mengerti bahwa setelah Changmin mati, semua akan selesai, namun dengan perlakuan seperti ini, dia akan merasa hina. Kabur pun, Changmin tidak punya tujuan. Dia tidak mungkin membahayakan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah berbahagia sekarang. Atau setidaknya sedang dalam masa pelarian.

"Kalau saja kau tidak membantu mereka!" Plak. Dong Wook menampar pantat Changmin dengan segenap tenaga membuat badan Changmin maju ke depan dan hampir menabrak dinding kalau bukan karena ditahan oleh tangannya sendiri. "Cih, kau membuatku malu dan menggagalkan semuanya!"

Changmin hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan kasar dari Dong Wook yang tidak puas menyiksanya. Selesai menampar pipi pantatnya, Dong Wook menarik keluar vibrator dari dinding Changmin dengan kasar membuat vibrator tersebut bergesek denagn dinding Changmin dan sedikit cairan merah keluar. Tanpa persiapan, Dong Wook memasukkan dirinya ke dalam Changmin, menenggelamkan miliknya ke dalam dinding ketat Changmin. "Urgh..._so slutty_. Ketatkan sedikit, brengsek!" seru Dong Wook. Tangan Dong Wook menekan pantat Changmin hingga menekan miliknya dengan lebih ketat.

Kepala Changmin terasa mual dan pusing. Dia ingin muntah detik berikutnya, tapi tidak di depan Dong Wook dan juga tidak dengan mulut yang tertutup seperti ini. Dia sudah lelah menangis sampai sekarang matanya sudah mulai mengering.

Drrt.

Bunyi getaran yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Changmin membuat dia bergidik ngeri. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Dong Wook. Benar saja dugaannya, Dong Wook segera meletakkan vibrator itu pada kejantanan Changmin sehingga dia bisa merasakan getarannya dan membuat _pre-cum_ nya semakin banyak. Tak lama Changmin merasakan tali yang mengikat miliknya dengan vibrator tersebut. Tali yang juga membuat kejantanannya tidak bisa mencapai orgasme. Tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik. Dia tidak mau keluar sebelum Dong Wook. Dia tidak berani memikirkan apa yang bisa dilakukan lagi terhadap Dong Wook terhadap dirinya.

"NGGHH!" Changmin mengerang semakin keras saat dia merasakan dindingnya dimasuki oleh benda asing yang seolah mengoyak miliknya. _Double penetration_. Dong Wook sering melakukan hal ini terhadap dirinya, tapi ini tetap saja sakit. Dong Wook tidak mengeluarkan miliknya, kemudian memasukkan dildo yang ke dalam dindingnya, tetapi melakukannya bersama-sama.

Perlahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuh Changmin tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat saat titik prostatnya disentuh secara bersamaan. Kepala Changmin terasa berputar dan emosinya bercampur aduk. Tidak dapat dipungkiri rangsangan yang dia rasakan membuat dia berada pada langit ketujuh. Getaran yang dirasakan oleh kejantanannya merangsangnya begitu kuat. Sayang, harga diri dan kenyataan bahwa miliknya diikat sehingga tidak bisa mencapai orgasme membuatnya merasa sesak.

Gerakan Dong Wook tiba-tiba berhenti dan Changmin bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh namja itu. Dia merasakan namja itu perlahan mengeluarkan dildo dari dalam dindingnya disusul oleh milik namja itu. "Kalau kau ingin cepat selesai, kau harus bisa memuaskanku, Changmin," ancam Dong Wook. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Changmin menggeram. Tidak cukupkah Dong Wook membuat dirinya merasa hina? Jawabannya tidak. Changmin tahu sisi sadis namja itu sangat menikmati hal ini. Perlahan Changmin mendorongkan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada dinding yang ada di hadapannya. Dindingnya yang terasa kosong kembali dimasuki oleh kejantanan Dong Wook. "Ngghh!" erangnya tertahan.

Berkali-kali dia melakukan gerakan mendorong kemudian menarik dindingnya dari kejantanan Dong Wook untuk menciptakan friksi bagi namja itu. Tapi, dia sudah tidak terlalu bertenaga, terutama setelah _dihajar_ habis-habisan oleh Dong Wook. "_Faster, bitch!"_ Dong Wook menampar pipi pantat Changmin sekali lagi mendatangkan erangan darinya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Changmin berusaha untuk mempercepat kejantanannya, tapi dia sudah terlalu lelah.

Sepertinya Dong Wook mengetahui hal itu karena dia akhirnya mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dinding Changmin. Badan Changmin yang berada pada posisi menungging tadi sekarang diputar sehingga punggungnya bertumpu pada dinding. "Berlutut!" seru Dong Wook. Changmin segera menurutinya dan berada pada posisi berlutut. Saliva sudah membasahi bibirnya yang dikenakan _gag ball_. Detik berikutnya, mulutnya merasa bebas, tapi tak cukup lama karena belum sempat dia menarik nafas, sesuatu telah memasuki mulutnya lagi dengan cepat. Kejantanan Dong Wook memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang sempit.

Meski sudah berkali-kali melakukan hal ini karena dipaksa Dong Wook, tetap saja dia tidak dapat memasukkan milik Dong Wook yang ukurannya notabene besar ke dalam mulutnya seutuhnya. Rambutnya dijambak oleh Dong Wook karena sepertinya namja itu sudah tidak sabar. Beruntung rantai yang mengikatnya sudah dilonggarkan Dong Wook sehingga dia bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membantunya melakukan tugasnya. Tangan Dong Wook yang menjambak rambutnya mendorong dengan keras kepalanya untuk menelan milik namja itu seutuhnya.

Changmin tersedak. Tidak terbiasa dengan ukuran Dong Wook. "Aku pikir kau sudah terbiasa dengan milikku, sepertinya latihanmu masih kurang," kekeh Dong Wook. Changmin menulikan telinganya dan memfokuskan untuk memuaskan apa yang ada di hadapannya agar dia bisa kembali ditinggalkan sendirian lagi.

"Ahh…_good…_gunakan…ahh…benar…begitu…!" desah Dong Wook yang menikmati gerakan Changmin.

Pernah terpikir untuk menggigit milik Dong Wook? Sering, tapi dia tahu bahwa apa yang akan menantinya setelah itu jauh lebih buruk dan Changmin bukan orang yang tanpa perhitungan. Lebih baik dia meneliti keadaan dulu, namun Changmin tahu bahwa lawannya juga bukan orang sembarangna. Itulah sebabnya kenapa mulut dan matanya ditutup. Dong Wook tahu jika Changmin mengetahui di mana dia berada, mungkin dia akan bisa menggunakan itu sebagai keuntungannya.

Ketika kepalanya ditarik dari kejantanan Dong Wook, dia tahu bahwa namja itu sudah mencapai batasnya. "Buka mulutmu." Dia membuka mulutnya seperti yang diperintahkan dan tak lama sesuatu membasahi mulut dan wajahnya. Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilati yang sekitar mulutnya, tak ingin ada yang tersisa agar Dong Wook tidak kesal terhadapnya.

Jari Dong Wook menyentuh pipinya perlahan kemudian mengelap atau lebih tepatnya menyebarkan cairan putih di wajahnya itu. "Kau lapar?" tanya Dong Wook. Changmin mengangguk perlahan, terlihat keraguan dalam tindakannya. Dong Wook terkekeh melihat kelakuannya. Sebenarnya Changmin sangat lapar, tetapi dia ingat bagaimana Dong Wook menyuruhnya makan dan itu membuatnya merasa jijik sendiri.

Drrt. Drrt.

Getaran di kejantanannya semakin membesar. Sepertinya Dong Wook meningkatkan kecepatan dari vibrator tersebut. "Ahh….nghh…" Karena tak ada yang menutup mulutnya, desahannya keluar membuat kekehan Dong Wook semakin terdengar. Changmin bisa membayangkan namja itu tengah menyeringai di hadapannya.

"ARGH!" seru Changmin. Dia berteriak kesakitan saat kaki Dong Wook yang untungnya tidak beralaskan apa-apa menginjak vibrator yang masih melingkar di miliknya yang secara tidak langsung menginjak kejantanannya. Changmin mengerang kesakitan dan hanya bisa menggeliat saat Dong Wook melakukan hal tersebut. Getaran di kejantanannya semakin membuat dia gila. Dia ingin keluar dan mencapai orgasmenya, tetapi dia tidak tahu kapan Dong Wook akan mengizinkannya. Dan dia tahu hal itu akan bersamaan dengan saat dia diberikan makanan.

"Aku sudah menyediakan makanan untukmu. Kudengar kau suka pasta, sayangnya tidak ada _cream_. Ah, kita punya di sini." Dong Wook membuka ikatan pada miliknya dengan perlahan membuat dia semakin mengerang. Badannya didorong ke atas untuk meminta Dong Wook mempercepat gerakannya. "Eits, kau lakukan itu dan aku akan membiarkan kau selamanya di sini." Changmin tahu bahwa ancaman Dong Wook tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dia akan ditinggalkan oleh namja itu, benar, tetapi tidak selamanya. Dong Wook akan selalu datang minimal dua hari sekali untuk memperlakukan ini terhadapnya, menikmati harga dirinya dinodai.

Splurt.

Begitu ikatannya terbuka, kejantanan Changmin memuncratkan cairan yang begitu banyak, yang Changimn tahu akan ditampung Dong Wook pada makanannya. "Ah, sekarang pastamu sudah siap, _ittadakimasu_ (selamat makan)."

Begitu Changmin merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dagunya, Changmin membuka mulutnya perlahan. Dia masih ingat saat pertama kali Dong Wook memberinya makan. Sesuatu yang aneh dirasakannya dan setelah dia tahu itu adalah cairan spermanya, dia muntah setelahnya. Dong Wook juga berpesan bahwa dia tidak boleh makan menggunakan tangannya sehingga dia makan layaknya seekor anjing dari mangkok tuannya. Changmin berharap dia bisa mati saja dengan tidak makan, tapi Dong Wook selalu mempunyai cara untuk 'menyelamatkan' dia dari usaha bunuh dirinya.

Lidah Changmin terjulur keluar untuk meraih pasta atau makanan apapun yang berada di depannya. Dia akhirnya sudah membiasakan diri untuk menelan makanan yang ditambah dengan cairannya sendiri. Lebih baik dia makan untuk mengisi tenaga dan menghadapi apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh Dong Wook berikutnya. "Kau tahu, kalau kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh ini, mungkin semuanya akan berbeda," bisik Dong Wook pelan. Changmin hanya bisa tertunduk dan mencoba untuk menikmati makanannya. Tidak membalas perkataan Dong Wook sama sekali. "Tapi, kau harus melakukan hal bodoh itu!"

Rambutnya ditarik sehingga kepalanya terangkat dan badannya kemudian didorong ke dinding dengan keras menghasilkan bunyi 'Bug'. Piring yang berisi makanannya tadi terlempar entah ke mana menghasilkan bunyi 'Klang'. Tak sempat bereaksi, bibirnya sudah dilumat oleh Dong Wook dengan kasar. Bunyi saliva saling bertukar menggema di ruangan. Dong Wook menggigit bibir atasnya sehingga dia mengerang membuat mulutnya terbuka dan kesempatan bagi Dong Wook untuk memasukkan lidah mengeksplor mulutnya.

"Nghh…ahh…" Changmin tidak tahu bahwa di bahwa apakah ada kata yang lebih baik daripada hina untuk menjelaskan keadaannya sekarang. Dia mendesah ketika lidah Dong Wook bertarung dengan miliknya. Kedua _nipple_-nya dicubit dengan keras oleh Dong Wook membuat mulutnya terbuka terus-terusan mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan di saat yang bersamaan.

Secepat hal itu terjadi, secepat pula hal itu berhenti. Bibir Dong Wook terlepas dari mulut Changmin. Telinga Changmin menangkap Dong Wook tengah menggerutu akan sesuatu, tetapi tidak terlalu jelas. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Detik berikutnya dia mendengar pintu yang tertutup dengan keras menandakan bahwa dia hanya sendirian di ruangan itu.

Perlahan, dia mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya yang masih sakit. Untung saja Dong Wook tidak merobek kemeja yang dia kenakan atau dia benar-benar akan telanjang dan kedinginan dan Dong Wook juga tidak menutup mulutnya sehingga dia bisa beristirahat sejenak. Dia mencoba untuk meraba lantai mencari makanan yang terlempar begitu saja. Ketika menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin, dia merabanya dan membayangkan bentuk mangkok di dalam kepalanya. Changmin terisak seperti anak kecil saat mencoba mengambil makanan yang tersisa di dalam mangkok.

Kenapa Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawanya saat ini juga? Toh, sudah tak adalagi yang perlu dia kerjakan. Yunho sudah berbahagia dengan Jaejoong. Dia juga tidak punya sanak saudara lainnya. Tidak bisakah dia dibiarkan sendirian? Setelah menghabiskan makanan yang tersisa, Changmin kemudian memakai celananya yang sudah sobek untuk menutupi bagian intimnya.

Rasa kantuk dan lelah membuatnya perlahan berbaring, masih dengan kedua pergelangan tangannya terikat rantai. Dong Wook memang selalu melonggarkan rantainya saat mereka melakukan hubungan dan membiarkan hal itu semalaman sampai keesokkan hari akan ada orang yang memasangkannya kembali. Changmin tidak tahu apa bedanya dengan membuka atau menutup matanya, toh, sama-sama hitam dan gelap. Tapi, setidaknya saat dia tertidur, dia bisa bermimpi bahwa ini bukanlah kenyataan dan bahwa nanti dia terbangun, dia akan berada di kasur di apartemennya, menikmati cokelat hangat di pagi hari. Air matanya dibiarkannya mengalir seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dengan pikiran dan tubuh yang lelah, Changmin akhirnya terbuai ke alam mimpi.

.

.

"Psst..Changmin, Changmin." Changmin mengerang saat ada orang yang menggoyang-goyangkan badannya.

Merasa tidak asing dengan suara yang memanggilnya, Changmin membuka matanya perlahan. Butuh sepersekian detik untuk sadar bahwa saat dia membuka mata bukan warna hitam lagi yang menyelimutinya, melainkan kegelapan, namun ada sedikit cahaya dari sinar bulan yang terpantul. Matanya membesar saat melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya. "Yunho? Apa yang kau lakukan? Jae? Kau?" Changmin meracau saat melihat sosok namja yang ada di hadapannya.

Tidak. Jika Yunho ada di sini, mungkinkan Dong Wook sudah menemukan mereka dan semua usahanya sia-sia. "Psst. Tenang, aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini."

Changmin hanya bisa terpaku dan membiarkan Yunho membuka rantai yang mengikat kakinya. "Dari mana –?"

Yunho menyengir lebar mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Dia sudah menduga namja itu akan menanyakannya. "Aku punya caraku sendiri sama seperti kau yang bisa memasang bom itu." Cengiran Yunho berubah menjadi kerutan saat melihat cairan merah pada tubuh Changmin. "Apakah ini –" Belum sempat Yunho bertanya, Changmin sudah menutup bagian bawahnya dengan tangannya, walaupun dia tahu ini tidak berguna karena Yunho dapat melihat cairan merah yang merembes keluar dari celananya.

Yunho menggeram kesal melihat dirinya seperti ini, itu yang dapat Changmin simpulkan. "Brengsek, apa dia benar-benar tidak punya hati, hah?!" seru Yunho.

Tangan Changmin menyentuh pipi Yunho perlahan. "Gwen…gwenchana, katamu kau akan membawaku kabur?" Changmin mengingatkan kembali tujuan awal Yunho kemarin. Tanpa basa-basi, Yunho berhasil melepaskan Changmin dan membantu dia untuk berdiri. Mereka keluar melewati pintu depan. Kepala Yunho keluar untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya dan setelah melihat bahwa semuanya aman, dia kemudian membawa Changmin yang sudah memakai jaketnya sehingga tubuh Changmin lebih tertutupi. Beruntung tadi dia membawa jaket karena disuruh oleh Jaejoong.

Changmin berusaha untuk bertahan. Beruntung dia sudah makan dan beristirahat sedikit, setidaknya dia tidak akan terlalu menjadi beban untuk Yunho. Dia memutar kepalanya ke arah Yunho saat namja itu mendadak berhenti. Kepalanya dia putar kembali hingga mengikuti arah pandang Yunho. Kedua matanya membesar. Di hadapannya berdiri seseorang yang pernah dia lihat, namja yang membawa Jaejoong dari Yunho _2 _tahun yang lalu. Namja yang bernama Park Yoochun, _bodyguard_ sekaligus orang yang dipercayakan Yunho untuk menjaga Jaejoong.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lolos," desis Yoochun.

"Apa maumu?" balas Yunho.

Rasa lelah mulai menjalar di tubuh Changmin seiring berjalannya waktu. Dia hanya bisa berdoa agar mereka bisa kabur atau setidaknya Yunho bisa pergi. Yang penting namja itu harus kembali pada Jaejoong. Jika tidak semuanya akan sia-sia. "Aku tahu Jaejoong sedang menunggumu di luar dengan mobilnya," ujar Yoochun seolah tak mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

Mendengar hal ini, Changmin dapat merasakan tubuh Yunho menegang. Namja itu sepertinya takut bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong. "Kalian tidak bisa keluar lewat jalan darurat, Dong Wook-shi sudah memperkirakannya. Ayo," ajak Yoochun.

"Apa yang membuatku yakin kau tidak akan berbohong," tanya Yunho dengan penuh selidik.

"Kau tidak akan tahu," jawab Yoochun yang sudah memunggungi Yunho. "Tapi, saat ini kau tidak punya pilihan. Kau pikir Dong Wook-shi tidak akan tahu kau akan datang Yunho? Dia sudah menunggumu." Yoochun memutar kepalanya sedikit agar menatap Yunho dan Changmin.

Tahu bahwa ungkapan Yoochun penuh ambigu dan penuh resiko, namun benar, Yunho akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti namja itu. Mereka memasuki ruangan dan Yoochun kemudian menarik vas bunga yang ternyata sebuah tuas di atas meja. Tembok di samping mereka terbuka dan terlihat sebuah lorong yang menuju entah ke mana. "Ujung dari lorong ini adalah bagian belakang rumah ini. Aku tak bisa mengusir mereka, tetapi jumlah mereka setidaknya lebih sedikit daripada yang ada di depan. Dan aku yakin Jaejoong juga kau suruh menunggu di belakang karena di sana lebih sepi bukan?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Dia berjalan sembari melingkarkan satu tangan Changmin pada lehernya untuk membantu namja itu berjalan. Ketika dia melewati Yoochun, namja itu berkata, "Setelah ini kita impas."

Changmin dapat melihat sebuah cengiran lebar yang terukir di wajah keduanya. Dia tidak mengerti dan memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya agar mereka bisa segera keluar dari tempat ini. Lorong yang mereka lewati merupakan jalan lurus dan untungnya tidak bercabang. Desain lorong itu juga sederhana, hanya warna cokelat klasik seperti jalan rahasia pada zaman dulu. Cahaya lampu menjadi pedoman bagi keduanya.

Perjalanan mereka akhirnya berujung pada sebuah pintu yang tertutup. Sekali lagi Changmin dikejutkan saat Yunho mengeluarkan kunci dari kantongnya yang kemudian membuka pintu tersebut. Melihat seringaian Yunho, dia tahu lebih baik daripada bertanya. Sepertinya dia memang sudah tahu akan jalan rahasia ini. "Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Changmin saat mereka berjalan keluar dari rumah yang mengurungnya selama ini. Mereka keluar di pintu belakang yang terdapat beberapa penjaga yang sepertinya masih belum menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Kita bicara nanti saja, kau bisa bergerak?" Changmin mengangguk dan kemudian berdiri tanpa bantuan dari Yunho. Keduanya kemudian bersiap dalam posisi dan melancarkan serangan mendadak bagi para penjaga untuk melumpuhkan mereka semua. Dalam sekejap, mereka sekarang sudah berlari menuju ke jalan besar, tempat Jaejoong sudah menunggu mereka.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Yunho segera duduk di depan kursi penumpang sementara Changmin segera menuju ke bagian belakang mobil. Jaejoong langsung menancapkan gas sekencang-kencangnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. "Kenapa kalian kembali?" tanya Changmin.

"Yah, _well,_ kita tidak mungkin membiarkan kau di sana kan?" ujar Yunho. Dia memberikan selimut yang dibawa Jaejoong kepada Changmin. Keduanya seolah sudah menduga bahwa mereka akan menemukan Changmin dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia menerima selimut itu dengan sepenuh hati dan menutupi bagian bawahnya yang mulai kedinginan. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar akibat melakukan tendangan pada penjaga tadi.

'_Cih, seharusnya aku tidak bergerak terlalu banyak,_' gerutu Changmin dalam pikirannya.

Setelah duduk, dia mulai merasakan sakit akibat perbuatan Dong Wook padanya tadi. Matanya terpejam perlahan. Di tengah kegelapan malam, di kerumunan mobil dan orang-orang, mobil yang dikendarai Jaejoong melesat jauh, menuju ke mana, dia tidak tahu, yang penting dia terbebas. Sekarang, yang harus dia pikirkan mungkin adalah apa yang harus dia lakukan berikutnya. Ah, tapi biarlah. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bisa tertidur nyenyak seperti saat ini.

.

.

Prang.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak barang yang terlempar di ruangan itu. Begitu banyak pecahan kaca dan beling di lantai membuat orang-orang yang berdiri di depan pintu harus berhati-hati saat melangkah. Sebaliknya, sang pemilik kamar masih asyik meratakan mejanya sehingga semua yang ada di atas meja terjatuh ke bawah. Tangannya yang berdarah sudah tidak dia hiraukan lagi.

Kesal.

Marah.

Dia merasa dibodoh-bodohi oleh ketiga orang itu sekali lagi. "Lihat saja, kalian tak akan bisa lari dariku," desisnya berbahaya. Tubuhnya berputar 180 derajat dengan cepat sehingga sekarang dia menatap ke luar dari jendela di kamarnya. "Yoochun," panggilnya tegas. "Aku harap kau tidak tahu soal ini."

Yoochun yang berdiri di ambang pintu hanya terdiam tak menjawab. "Saya akan mencari keberadaan mereka," ujarnya sembari membungkuk.

"Lakukan itu dan jangan kembali tanpa membawakan hasil!" serunya. Dia memutar badannya dengan cepat dan berhadapan dengan para bawahannya. "Bawakan mereka padaku, segera, hidup-hidup. Ah tidak, tidak, bawakan aku Changmin saja. Dia sudah cukup untuk menarik yang lain keluar." Sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajahnya membayangkan apa yang dapat dia lakukan saat dia berhasil mendapatkan _mainannya_ kembali.

Suara tawa yang menyayat hati terdengar dari dirinya, menggelegar di ruangan itu membuat para penjaga, termasuk Yoochun, bergidik ngeri. Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh, maka semua orang yang berada di ambang pintu pasti akan mati oleh tatapan mengerikan dari Sang Perdana Menteri ini. "Dasar bodoh, tidak ada satupun yang bisa lolos dariku," desisnya mengerikan.

Tampaknya, roda takdir mereka berempat akan berputar kembali pada poros yang sama. Hanya bisa melihat dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

**A/N:**

Jangan tanya saya kenapa saya bisa ketik ff ini *tutup muka* *kabur*

Pokoknya, dari kemarin saya keasyikkan baca ff BDSM, terus tiba2 saja jadi pengen ketik ff ini deh u,u #jduar Yang ada di bayangan itu Cuma Changmin disiksa #plak

CM: katanya gak mau ditanya, tapi itu jawab sendiri

Me: *tutup mulut Changmin* udah, kamu gak mau kubkin disiksa lagi sama shichi kan?

CM: *shivered* *tutup mulu*

Oke, pokoknya itu alasan terjadinya fic ini ^^)v Nah, semoga pada puas ya (?) pokoknya saya jangan digigit Q.Q #jduar

*kabur dulu*

Semoga ini cukup jadi sequel dan klo utk melanjutkannya, gak ada ide lagi *kabur lagi* *plak

Last, review? ;)

_Verzeihen


End file.
